Over The Rainbow
by priss-chan
Summary: Sylia drags Linna to a gay bar. They find Priss there. Let your imagination wander to think of what she's doing. You'll laugh.


Notes: this is a really, really short not to be taken seriously Sylia fic - it was inspired by the gay test at the spark (www.thespark.com) with its random questions and as we all think Sylia is bisexual it sounded like something that could happen, or would at least be really funny to read. So have fun! ^-^  
  
P.S. I've finished it but I may decide to add more on, who knows!  
  
Over The Rainbow  
  
"Come on Linna, you look gorgeous. Just get out of my car and get in that club. If you do I might see fit to do you a little, ah, should we say, favour." Sylia grinned wickedly with the last statement. Linna blushed a deep scarlet but still refused to get out of the car. Sylia finally reached in, grabbed her arm and heaved. Linna braced herself and stayed put, she was not going in, especially not dressed like this. "Fine. Be that way." Sylia said petulantly with a sigh of relief from Linna, "I'll just have to call Priss and have her drag your ass into that club! Maybe you'd like her favours even more than mine!" Linna looked up and her face went white, practically leaping out of the car in shock of the implications of what Sylia had said.  
  
"Alright, but are you sure I look ok?" she asked Sylia nervously, trying to pull the hem of her tube dress Sylia had made her wear so it at least covered her thighs. But she failed. With a sigh of resignation she followed Sylia towards the door, looking apprehensively at the flashing lights filtering through the door and feeling her heart pound in her stomach to match the beat of the pumping music and loud conversation. "Oh, shit." she muttered to herself as Sylia gave her one final push through the door into the hot new club for lesbians.  
  
Inside the music pounded and Linna was carried by a throng of scantily clad young women. There was laughter and chatter all around her, as women stood in groups talking or dancing. A girl in her late twenties flashed a coy smile at Linna from over her drink, making the Knight Saber blush. Linna turned around to see Sylia already surrounded by a group of eager young women all offering her drinks and more. Linna gradually squeezed through the crowd of dancing people away from the growing throng around Sylia. She worked her way over to the bar and ordered a drink, shyly avoiding the glances of the other women at the bar and trying not to stare at those who were most obviously taken. Or being taken.  
  
She looked around, and surprisingly enough spotted a vaguely familiar face from her office. She decided to amble over and say hi but tripped over two pairs of entwined feet. She steadied herself and took note of the inhabitants of the chair she had just tripped over. A butch looking biker was sitting with a more feminine girl on her lap. Linna peered closer, they both looked so familiar. That blue hair of the girl on top looked so much like Sylia's, but Sylia was still near he entrance.  
  
The two broke off for a moment and the blue haired girl leaned back. The biker looked up and nearly fainted when she saw Linna looking down at her. "uh-oh" she muttered, frozen from shock.  
  
"P-Priss" Linna stuttered out amazedly, "Whose your friend?" she asked harshly. Priss blushed crimson as Linna looked over at the blue haired girl. After a moment of shocked recognition Linna fell back a few steps and quietly breathed, "Galatea?" Priss' eyes snapped up to look at Linna and then looked at her sworn enemy, Galatea. "What?" she screamed, leaping out of the chair and dumping Galatea ungraciously on the floor. "Galatea?" She said in amazement. They were making a scene and now had the full attention of most everyone in the club. "I thought you were Sylia?!" Priss exclaimed. Then she blushed again and shut her mouth tightly. Oops.  
  
"You thought she was Sylia?!" Linna yelled at her. Sylia, by now, had noticed the happenings and stalked over. To the rapidly growing clearing. "And you would make out with Sylia?!" Linna continued in shock. Priss was nervously looking between Linna Galatea and Sylia's faces, feeling like a cornered rabbit. "Shit." She said simply.  
  
"Galatea," Sylia growled, "How dare you come here and make out with Priss when I am the only one who should be-" Sylia cut off mid-rant. She looked around. "I mean, - How dare you come here and make out with Priss, my employee and nothing more!" Crap! This just isn't coming out right!  
  
Galatea just stared at her. "As I am not fully matured I thought that before I started to conquer, or enslave, or annihilate, or whatever I'm going to do to the human race, I should experience human life."  
  
"In a gay bar?" Linna asked incredulously. Sylia was fuming and about ready to let lose at Galatea while Priss was trying to very quietly back away from the situation and angry people. "Oh no you don't," Linna said firmly, noticing Priss' efforts. Linna stalked over to the singer and grabbed her by the ear, pulling her painfully to where Sylia was standing. Priss leant over and grabbed at her ear in pain "Ow!" she said indignantly to Linna. Meanwhile Sylia was continuing her conversation with Galatea.  
  
"Galatea, I demand that you go back to Genom right now or I will have to go and get my hardsuits and then come back here to smite you!!" Sylia demanded, "And you don't want to be smited, now do you?" Sylia stamped her foot for emphasis. She muttered under her breath, "I really wasn't planned on any heavy duty action figure world rescuing tonight."  
  
"Alright," Galatea said nonchalantly, "If you insist. You may smite me another day. But I'm not leaving without a token." She encircled herself in a glowing nimbus of green light, her hair flying out. The boomer goddess walked soundlessly over to Priss who was staring at her wide-eyed, and then Galatea planted a firm kiss on Priss' lips, lasting several seconds before she introduced tongue. They carried on for what seemed an eternity, Priss becoming enthusiastic and Linna slowly tuning green. Finally they broke off and Galatea walked, glowing out of the door.  
  
Everyone in the club stared after her. Linna broke the silence by turning to the leader of the Knight Sabers, "Sylia, does glowing hurt?" 


End file.
